The Empty Child (episode)
The Empty Child 'was the second episode of Season 44 of Doctor Who. It was written by Steven Moffat, directed by James Hawes and featured Paterson Joseph as the Twelfth Doctor and Jacqueline Pearce as Angela Jensen. Synopsis Chasing a metallic object through the Time Vortex, the Doctor and Angela, arrive in London during the Blitz. The Doctor finds a group of homeless children terrorised by Jamie, an "empty" child wearing a gas mask. Plot To be added. Cast *The Doctor- Paterson Joseph *Rt. Hon. Angela Jensen M.P. - Jacqueline Pearce *Lieutenant Fassile - Alexander Siddig *Nancy - Florence Hoath *The Child - Albert Valentine *Mrs Lloyd - Cheryl Fergison *Mr Lloyd - Graham Samuels *Algy - Robert Hands *Jim - Joseph Treman *Ernie - Jordan Murphy * Alf - Brandon Miller * Dr Constantine - Richard Wilson * Nightclub Singer - Kate Harvey * Timothy Lloyd - Luke Perry * Mrs Harcourt - Vilma Hollingberry * Voice of Empty Child - Noah Johnson * Voice of Bellonsion computer - Elisabeth Sladen * And Timothy Dalton as The Rogue Crew Memorable Quotes ''Ah... I doubt that Mr. Churchill will be getting the blame for a metallic object falling out of the sky. : - ''' Angela Are you going to turn into a blob?" : - ' Angela to Fassile, after he reveals himself as an alien. It's a shame, Doctor, that I didn't meet an earlier version of you, then I could have killed you. If we weren't in a situation where our lives are up for graps, I'd kill you anyway. : - ''' Lt. Fassile '''to '''the Doctor "Everybody lives. Just this once, San- Angela. Everybody lives!" : - ' The Doctor' Bananas are good! : - ' The Doctor' Background Information To be added. Development Pre-Production To be added. Production To be added. Post-Production To be added. Reaction The story was very well received, considered by the audience to be "one of the best in recent years". Story Notes * This is the first story to feature Fassile, a Bellonsion officer who went back in time to save his planet, Played by Alexander Siddig. He reappears in Wirrn Dawn. * The story was written by the former script editor Steven Moffat, which caused wave of negative comments when it was announced. Many fans objected Moffat's return to the show, claiming that "he had his time". The episode's premiere and success has drastically changed the general opinion about Moffat, leaving the audience less judgemental about his past stories and more open for his potential return in the future. Continuity * The Doctor mentions the events of No Sky in Space, Doctor Who (2003), Season 42, and The Confrontation of the Wicked. * The Doctor suffers after the loss of Sandra (TV: The Confrontation of the Wicked). He subconsciously directs his words to her. * Both the Doctor and Fassile openly show their hostility and mistrust to one another, but they don't seem to be so different in their views and morality. This perfectly mirrors the war between Gallifreyan Union and The Resistance, caused by misunderstanding and machinations of a few corrupted individuals on both sides. * Fassile wants to avert the destruction of Bellons, possibly by killing one of the Doctor's past incarnations. * The Rogue is now Lord President of Gallifrey. Even so, he decides to follow the Doctor's wish. (MOVIE: Doctor Who: Revelation) * The Doctor knows Venusian Aikido. Home Video Releases * This story is apart of The Complete Season 44 (DVD Boxset) * This story is apart of The Complete Paterson Joseph Era (DVD Box Set) when it was released in April 2012. Category:Stories Category:Twelfth Doctor stories Category:Stories Set On Earth Category:Chapter Three Stories